The present disclosure relates to a display device having an external connection wiring substrate connected to a display panel, and relates to electronic apparatuses each employing the apparatus.
In a planar display device such as a liquid-crystal display device or an electrophoretic migration display device, terminals for external connections are provided in the surroundings of a display area to serve as terminals for receiving signals from external sources and supplying the signals to a display panel, and a wiring substrate is connected to the terminals. The surroundings of the display area are a non-display area (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2009-115686, hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1).
At the present day, the display device is required more and more to have a reduced thickness and narrow display-area edges. In order to meet these requirements, a flexible wiring substrate is used by adoption of a method in accordance with which the wiring substrate is bent along the external shape of a display panel and accommodated in a case.